


Lilo a me Ho'okahua (lost and found)

by dazyflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazyflower/pseuds/dazyflower
Summary: Starts several months after season 5 end. We know Danny has two sister one at least has kids. I thought it be fun to have Danny's kid sister come visit and cause some trouble for Danny and the Five-0 team





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I previously wrote this over a year ago. Redo to add more and bring my story to and end.

Danny sat staring at the ceiling as he laid there in the comforts of his bed. He was thinking that he wasn't suffering from insomnia and heartburn. Since the charges were dismissed from shooting and killing Reyes he hadn't had an issue with insomnia.Nowadays the insomnia was being brought on with the knowledge that the little boy who was at the hospital now fighting for his life was his. "How could Rachel hide that from me?" He spoke out loud, his next thoughts wandered to that day that Charlie was born. Danny stood there next to a new father who was admiring new child Danny snapping several pictures of Charlie to send to Stan. When the new father told the truth that baby had Danny's nose.

At the memory, Danny scrubbed my hand down his face. Yeah, he was mad as hell at Rachel for the lie. How was he suppose to make up three years? What if the bone marrow treatment didn't work? All the what ifs were driving Danny mad. Frustrated Danny jump up out of bed making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk, you know milk does the body good for bones and plus it helps with the heartburn. Why and how he let Steve order delivery from that Indian joint he liked; Danny liked the food even tho the food didn't like him. After downing the glass of milk and rinsing the glass out. Danny heads to the couch to see what was on most likely infomercials.

He was right infomercials were in full effect. Sitting there for a couple of hours in his underwear Danny was barely nodding off when the heavy knock at the door nearly makes him fall off the couch. Unlocking and answering the door in his boxer to see McGarrett standing there looking all smug. "Is your phone broken?" Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Danny stares up at the SEAL. "My cell is not broke it is on silent and charging in my room. I have watched tv. What's up with the wake-up call? " McGarrett pushed past as he spoke,"Well go get dressed, we have a case. I will wait here." Shutting the door, "Please would you come in Steven. Thanks, Danny I would love to come in." Danny's voice thick with sarcasm.

Steve looks at Danny, "And you say I need help." Danny holds up his hand to silent the SEAL as he goes and gets dressed. From the bedroom, Danny ask, "What's the case?" Zipping up his pants as he walks out to where Steve is still waiting. "A girl on vacation head bashed  The MO is similar to the case worked not that long ago, about the time you were stabbed by Melissa's crazy and on medical leave." Steve hissed as he said Melissa's name. She was fine with Grace but as soon as she learned that there was another kid ,she said it was too much. Steve was more pissed at her. Steve got to know Charlie and just like Grace he became Uncle steve quick.

Grabbing his badge and handgun Danny opened the door before handing off the keys to Steve, the two partners headed to the Camaro to head to the scene. Arriving at the crime scene to see the  newer medical examiner Dr. Mindy Shaw, not Max. She smiled warmly as Danny and Steve approached. Danny's face  confused a bit, "Max is gone to the mainland for a conference, he will be gone for a couple of weeks because he wants to do some sightseeing as well." Steve nods his head as he looks at her," What can you tell us about the victim?" The  purse we found identifies the  victim as eighteen-year-old Jessica Hooper. She is from Las Vegas; from just looking at her; she died from blunt force trauma to the back of her head. She has been dead give or take a few hours about six from her liver temp. I will call you guys once I have back to the ME office and open her up." "Thanks, Mindy," Danny says as he watches as Dr. Shaw and her co-workers collected the body, Steve looked around the crime scene trying to look for anything that could give them their next lead. Something about this scene was too clean to Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Danny head back to HQ meeting Chin and Kono there. Kono had the victim's  information pulled up on the screen.  "Hey Boss, So Danny; Jessica is a native Jersey resident who moved to Vegas after graduation to get residence there.  Her family is on their way to claim the body."  Danny wandered into his office, Steve following after. "What's up, man? Something bugging you?"  Danny plopped his ass on the small leather couch that was in his office. " Just a lot of shit on my mind. Haven't been sleeping too well." Steve sits down next to his partner, "What is on your mind?"  Danny looked over at his partner as he started to talk about Charlie.

 

Following after an employee a skinny brunette was lead to the glass double doors of the Taskforce Five-0. Her soft Jersey voice thanking the gentleman who led her there. Taking a deep breath as she walked in, taking in the sights of the massive room. In the center of the room was the computer table and three people were discussing what must’ve been a case. Blinking the girl searching the room for him, but she didn’t see him. “Hello, may we help you?” Chin asked her. Bring her attention towards him.

  
"Hi,Yeah umm… I am looking for Detective Daniel Williams? Is he here?" She asked as her eyes still scanned the room.  The only female with a badge in the room answered her, "Yes, Can I tell him who is here?" My name is Lydia."  Kono made her way over to Danny's office. Knocking on the door before popping her head inside. " Sorry to bug you guys, There is a girl here specifically asking for you Danny, She said her name is Lydia."  Danny's face for a moment lite up like a kid at Christmas. "Really?"

  
Lydia was looking at something on the wall from behind her a familiar voice, “Lydi…?” Turning, around she smiles wide almost running she approached Danny squeezing the tightest hug around him.  
"Danno!!! "  Lou and Chin looked over to where Steve and Kono were standing. Steve just shrugged at them clueless on what was going on. Danny  grunts as the small female hug him.  Pulling back Danny looks at her confused. “What are you doing here?”  "Well, I came to ask my big brother for some help." Steve mouths,"big brother" as his eyebrows shoot up.  

  
Danny now looks even more confused. The anxiety from the girl rolled off in small waves.  "What do you mean, you need my help. Couldn’t you have called and asked me for the help?“ Rolling her eyes at him she looked down at her feet before raising her eyes to look at Danny. "Danny, could we do this in like private? Wait better do this in front of people so they can stop you from killing me."   
Danny’s eyes darken and narrow at her . "What kind of trouble are you in. Seriously you know how everything with Matty nearly killed Ma and Pops!”  She Interrupts him cringing as she spoke.  
"Jesus, Danny, it’s nothing like Matt did to our family. I just didn’t want to freak everyone out. You know how I work for that private investigating firm back in Jersey right? Well…. I kinda lied about being the secretary. I am one of the company's best PIs."

 

Lydia stood there staring up at him letting that information sink in. Next thing she knew was Danny's strong hand was firmly wrapped around my arm pulling her towards what she has to his office. With his free hand, he flings the glass door open and gruffly pulls her into the room.  Once in the office himself, he points towards the chair ordering me," Sit your ass down."  Standing there with her arms crossed in front. She looks at him and blatantly says "Nope."  Shaking a bit as she head towards the door of his office. "I need help with this case, Danny, I don’t know my way around the island like you and your team do. I don’t care if you’re mad at me either. I am damn good at my job. So what if I didn’t disclose what I did. I just didn’t want the family to freak out on me like you are doing."

Danny stood there turning the shade of a tomato not saying anything  the waves of anger could felt coming out of him. "You know what Danny, I made a HUGE mistake asking for your help…. You know what Danny… just forget it. I do it by myself. I am sorry I am a disappointment to you."  
Fighting back tears because as being the youngest Williams she had always looked up towards her  big brother.  All she ever wanted was to make him proud not having him upset with her. She watched as Danny turn around. She took that as it was okay to leave so I just exited his office, walking fast as she could toward the glass double doors that  she came through. Throwing an apologetic look towards Danny’s five-0 team. "I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to cause a ruckus or upset anyone."  
Slipping out the door, She takes one last look back at Danny’s office his back still towards her and his head down, as she stares at his office she mumbles a low “Sorry Danno." She frowns as she walks out of the building.


	3. chapter 3

Danny walks out of the office looking around for his baby sister  when he didn't spot her.  He looks at his partner, Steve McGarrett. “Tell me you guys didn’t let her leave, right?" When the team shook their head no, Danny grumbled out, "Perfect!” He slowly jogged out of his headquarters to where she was standing waiting for the elevator. “Lydi…stop!” Turning around, she looks up at him confused. “Listen to me, Lydia, I am not disappointed in you one bit. Upset that you couldn’t be honest about your job maybe.  But what can I help you with?” Danny pulled her in for brotherly hug.  
"Thanks Danno. I did what I could on my side back in Jersey but not knowing this island has proved to be difficult. I  have no clue where to look."

“Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my team. I am sure we can help you some how.” Walking back into the Headquarters where the others were mumbling low about the scene that had happened between the Jersey siblings. “Hey guys,  I like you to meet my baby sister, Lydia. Who is not a secretary like I thought but a PI, who is in the need our help.” Turning to look at his baby sister, “Lydia, I like you to meet the rest of Five-0. Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, and Lou Grover.” The team all greeted her with "Hellos" and "Welcome to Hawaii."  Steve is the one who asked, “What brings you from Jersey all the way to Hawaii?”

  
"A week ago, Shannon Hansen, went missing, her parents contacted us first after she had been missing for over forty-eight hours when the “Police” really didn’t get on the case since she is over age of eighteen.  I have a file on the a flash drive of what I was able to dig up." As she dug into her purse to grab the flash drive pulling out a small handgun. Danny's eyes grew large."Danny you have tomato face again relax I have a concealed weapons permit. Found it" Stuffing the gun back into her purse and holding up the flash drive.

Chin took the drive placing it in the computer and pulled up a keyboard. "This an awesome." Lydia said as she quickly enter the password and brought up the file on Shannon. Kono pushed the picture of Shannon up to the monitors where everyone could see her. In the photo was a redhead with bright green eyes along with a blonde with hazel eyes.  "Are you kidding me?" Lou asked. Confused Lydia looked at him as he finished, "The blonde in the picture is now at our morgue."  

 

Steve got all serious, "Tell us what you know about your missing person. What about the girl in the picture with Shannon? Can you tell us about her?" Pulling up a few more files to show Danny's team. "Shannon's parents said that it was her best friend  who  moved to Las Vegas, that is all I know on her. Shannon is a student at Princeton.Her parents says that she isn’t the type to not call  she had missed their weekly dinner date. So they called and nothing. They waited the two days to file the missing persons, but the police haven't done much. That's when they came to my firm. I went to Princeton the day her parents came to my office. Her roommate said that she just started to seeing a Nicholas Mahelona.  She gave me his address to a frat house, when I asked  Nicholas.  No one there knew who I was talking about." Pulling up another picture this time of a male who looked like he was in his early twenties.  
" After doing a background on Nicholas came back nothing not even a birth certificate, I ran a facial recognition on Nicholas.  However I pulled up Erick Kawai from that and Erick has a LONG sheet ranging from assault to B&Es.  He has also contentions to gang here called the Yakuza."

  
At the mention of the Yakuza, everyone turned to look at Kono,  she sighed before she took out her phone.“I’ll call Adam and see if he knows Erick.” She looked sickened by the fact she had to do this Lydia gave Danny a puzzling look, he mouthed out,“long story.”  

 

"So how did you track them here,“ Chin asked? ”I have a friend in TSA who gave me access to the footage. The one on the left is them board the plane in Newark, and the other is them landing In Las Vegas and Los Angeles then finally here in Hawaii.  I have that footage on the here." Pulling the file and showing Shannon along with Erick getting off at Honolulu airport. "Look at her she looks not with it like she is drugged. But not enough to raise awareness.  Yesterday, after I arrived here I did some digging and came up with there is a  sex trafficking ring here and a sales happens tomorrow. This is where I need your help. No clue on the when or where.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa…wait did I just hear you right? You landed here yesterday and didn’t come straight ask me for help right away you waited a day!” Danny was turning red again. "Seriously Danny, that is all you heard out of that. There are girls lives in danger and all you can worry about is I came to ask for help now. I am not stupid Danny. If I got further in my investigation I would have probably called you."

“I just can’t…. ” Danny throws his hands up in the air. “No wonder why Pops has grey hair I am blaming it all on you.”  All Lydia does is roll her eyes at what Danny is saying while the other snicker." Question for you all? Do you guys know who Sang Min is? Someone said that he has the whole connection to the traffic ring here on the island? I just have no clue where to look for him."

Steve looked at Danny as Danny cursed under his breath as he started,“ NO NO NO. You are not going anywhere Sang Min. Nope no way.” Grover was looking at Danny, “Oh let her go see the mullet freak.” Steve and Chin Ho just laughed. "What am I missing?"

 

“Sorry, Sang Min is off the streets in Halawa. Danny and I could go see him and see if he knows any information,” Steve said then turns to look at Lou, " Maybe you and  Kono can hit up Kamekona and see if what he knows anything about what Lydia dug up. Chin I want you to go through all the files Lydia has maybe somehow we can figure how Jessica got here and why these too were targeted."

  
"Not to be rude but I want to be there when you question Sang Min. And what is a Kamekona?" Danny was starting to have aneurysm face, "You are not going with Lydi. There is no way I am letting near any criminals at a prison near my baby sister. You can stay and help Chin."

### 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now explain how I got overruled that Lydia comes with us to Halawa with us to question Sang Min, Steven?" Lydia sat in the back of Danny's car as Steve drives. "Because Daniel, she brought us  information into this case." Leaning forward in the seat Lydia couldn't help but smile as the two bittered like an old married couple. "I am a bit angry with you big brother.  Tell me why I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Danny shot her a look like really shut the hell up and it was plain grumpy. "Daniel Williams, I will smack the grumpy out of you. If you don't stop glaring at me." Steve snorted out a laugh, "Your brother is always grumpy." Turning to look at Steve, "Be nice or I will smack you too, Steve." At Lydia saying that Danny snorted a laugh.

 

The trio arrive at Halawa, where they are walked to a secure place. The three stood both Danny and Steve were leaning  against the wall in the windowless room.  When a prisoner is led in feet and wrist shackles. Lydia couldn't fight back a laugh as she seen that the prison has a mullet. "Oh, dear God,  he looks like a redneck weasel." Both Steve and  Danny let out a laugh.

 

"Who is the sweet girl," Sang Min said as he sits down in the only chair in the room.  Danny spoke his warning, "That is my sister, so be on your utmost good behavior and answer her questions?"  He begins to stare me down.  "What does Detective William's sister need from me?"

 

Lydia walked to be in front of the prisoner, "A name, a location and a time."  Sang Min looks at Danny, who nods at his sister, "Tell her what she wants to hear."  Sang Min asks he turns his attention back to Lydia, "What does this have to do with?"

 

"I know that you use to be the biggest person here on the island for human trafficking.  I need to know who in charge now. There is a family that wants their daughter back. I have track her and who took her here to Oahu. I also know there is a buy going to be going down. I need to know when and where. Now are you going to tell me what I need to hear?"

 

"I like my women when they are so demanding. It's kinda spicy."  The mullet Asian said to what Danny retorted with, "Seriously Sang Min, shut you mouth and tell my sister what she needs to know. Now!" Being all dramatic Sang Min stands up and walks over to Danny; staring him down. "The only thing I know is the man who is on the up and up is from Japan. I been told that he is a really nasty guy. But as for a name I have no clue."

  
Lydia comes in between Sang Min and her brother.  Smiling at the prisoner and praying that her brother doesn't kill her for what she is about to do. "Oh come on, I know that you have more information." Planting a huge kiss on Sang Min lips Lydia was prepared for her brother to pull her off but she was really taken back when it was Steve that pulled her away and escorted her out of the room. "Seriously, what the hell?" The SEAL started in on Lydia.  "Your brother wasn't happy I brought you here in the first place. So do you want to tell me why the hell you would do that kind of stunt?" Lydia stood there staring up at the Seal who was clearly not happy with her. "Arata Naito, somewhere in North Shore and around midnight," Danny says as he walked out of the room. "Sang Min says 'Thank you'. Lydia, we will talk about what happened later. "Let's go meet the others at Kamekona's and see if he knows this Arata Naito." Not looking at his baby sister he walks pass her and keeps walking. At that moment Lydia knows she has fucked up just a tad. 


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Kamekona's shrimp stand was awkwardly quiet other than Steve called Chin to give him the name that Sang Min had given Danny to run a background check on him. After the call, no one in the car spoke  just let the music on the radio play. Lydia sat in the back looking out the window regretting what she had done. Not only was her brother mad at her, she had manage to upset Steve in the process.  Getting out of the car and making their way to where the rest of the team sat eating whatever Kamekona had placed in front of them.

 

Danny was the first of the trio to talk, " Kamekona, I like for you to meet my baby sister, Lydia."  Kamekona replied back eagerly,"Howzit, little sistah, welcome to Hawaii!"  Lydia smiled at the friendly Hawaiian,"Thank you,"  not wanting to upset anyone else she was quiet as she sat down next to Kono. "How did it go with Sang Min," Lou asked.  Danny shot Lydia a nasty look and she cringed  and quickly got up and walked towards the sand.

 

"Let's just say we have a name, the place is somewhere in North Shore and it's happening sometime tonight," Steve said to the others. Danny looked to where is sister was. Lydia's foot kicked at the sand as she talked on her cell. Danny excused himself from the group heading towards his sister.  Danny slowly came up on her listening to her talk to someone, "Seriously, I don't care for your sorry." She squeezed her eyes tight as the  men voice in the phone screamed at her."Was I the one caught fucking my best friend? No, I wasn't."  Lydia hangs up the cell cutting off the male voice screaming at her. Turning around and nearly runs into Danny. "Sorry, didn't know you were there. Danny, listen.... I am sorry about Sang Min. Don't be mad at me please?"  Her voice was soft like a whisper.

 

"Listen Lydi, you are my baby sister, yeah I wasn't impressed by your stunt at the prison, but it worked you were able to get the information that we needed. I will talk to Steve, but next time warn us," he lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes. "Okay?"  Lydia nods and mumbles,"K, Sorry again. You look ragged big brother, is everything okay? I know that things have been insane this year, first Matty dying and finding out about Charlie. When do I get to meet this little you and see my adorable niece?"

 

Danny pulled his sister into a hug, "You know me too well,  I am worried about him, he is so young and confused, Rachel finally told him and Grace, that I am his father. So Grace is upset with her and demanding that she wants to move in with me, Charlie needs the bone marrow transplant but he has been too sick lately to do it.  I just got him, I don't want to lose him." Squeezing her brother tight Lydia said, "You won't lose him. But Danny you have to take of yourself, Mom told me that you are the match, if you aren't on your best than what is Charlie suppose to do."  Letting Lydia go Danny said and he pulled her  back to where the other sat eating. "The kids are supposed to come over Friday if you still here you more than welcome to see them."  

 

 

Sitting down the siblings were picking on each other when Chin arrived. "Nothing on Arata Naito, like nothing nobirth date no nothing, not even a picture."  Kamekona comes up behind the group, " Arata Naito is a bad guy."   Steve and Danny's attention now focus on Kamekona. "What do you know about him," Kono asked?  "Just that he is a bad guy, he sells Haloe girls to people and makes a lot of money doing so," The Hawaiian replied.  " Kamekona,  by any chance, has you heard about these girls getting sold in North Shore tonight," Lydia asks? "Please, theses girls have family that misses them."   Kamekona looks around  before letting out a big sigh, "I have heard talk that in the warehouse district of North Shore, as for time no clue just its happening tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

After eating and talking with Kamekona, the five-0 task force ended back at HQ. Going over the possible locations where the deal may go down both locations close by each other that the other team can get to the other team's place in minutes. Chin, Kono and Lou on one team. While Steve, Danny, and Lydia were on the other. Danny was complaining that Steve was allowing his baby sister to come along. Steve looks to Lydia before asking, "How well can you shoot?" Lydia rolled her eyes at her brother.  "I can shoot to save my life or anyone else's."   Patting his partner on the shoulder Steve says, " Sorry partner, but I am not taking any chances," pulling out an extra gold badge and handing it to Lydia. "I am deputizing her for this gig." Lydia ran her thumbs over the five-0 of the badge. "Just temporary, Danno, just temporary."  The two teams headed for the warehouses to wait until the buy happens.

 

It was shortly after three AM where Steve, Danny, and Lydia waited when the warehouse became alive with active, Danny sent a text to Lou, Chin, and Kono to come meet them.  The six stood there in the shadows as they watched a large u-haul moving van roll in over a dozen girls are pulled out  none of the girls being Shannon.  However, out of the eight men there, one of them was Erick. The girls were getting ready to get led into the building when an SUV with very tinted windows pulled up. Out of the back, a tall Asian got out he was barking orders in Japanese, this had to be Arata Naito. Steve translated what he was ordering,  "Take the girls to the lock box,  and get them ready for our clients."  Turning and facing the where the six were hiding in the shadows, Arata  barked more orders, "Bring me my pet, from the SUV, a redhead who had a collar and chain around her neck; completely nude, her cream like skinned marred with bruises was led to Arata.  He pulled the frighten girl towards him. "Don't worry, pretty, I am not selling you, I enjoy breaking you." Lydia looks at her brother and  the others, and soft as a feather whispers, "That's Shannon."  Arata tugs the girl inside behind him.

  
After going into the building, the team sagged against the walls. Steve turned to face the team, " I counted at least thirteen girls and eight to ten bad guys.  This is what I want to go down as he pulls out a blueprint of the warehouse. Chin take Kono and go to this entrance point." Steve points to a place on the map and watches the cousin sneak off into the night for their place. "Lou and Danny, take this point." Steve points to another place on the map. Danny looks at his SEAL partner, "Keep her safe,"  turning he looks at his sister and smiles before kisses her on the cheek, "Lydi.. stay out of trouble," then Lou and Danny head off to the place where Steve had given them."Lydia, you are to stay close to me as you can, got it?" Lydia heart was beating hard in her chest, "Got it, boss," Steve pointed to a place in the center of the  blueprint. "This has been where he is taking all the girls.  We can gain entrance to it by the roof. You ready?"  Lydia nodded that she was and Steve swung his assault rifle into place as well as Lydia.  After about ten minutes, Steve asked," Is everyone in place?" After everyone echoed a ready, Steve said,"Let's do this," and it started.

### 


	7. Chapter 7

Chin and Kono breach the place that Steve had told them to.  Moving slow checking all the shadows as they advance.  As they were advancing towards, they met two men who started firing upon them. Chin using his shotgun shooting the first one coming towards the cousins taking him out with a single blast.  While Kono used her assault rifle, taking care of the other one coming. "Are you okay, cuz," Kono asked?  Chin replied  with a simple nod of his head as he took the weapons from the deceased bodies.  On the other side of the building, Danny and Lou were making their way not encountering any threats. "Steve, you better keep an eye on my sister because if she gets hurt I am taking it out on you," Danny Warned. Lou chuckled at the short cop's warning to their boss that was until they heard the gunfire from where Chin and Kono were at. From behind them, they started taking heavy fire.  Ducking behind some metal containers, listening to the bullet hit the metal containers with sharp thumps as the bullets ricochet off them.  Soon Chin and Kono came up from behind  joining to help Danny and Lou take out the four men shooting at them.  

 

Steve leads Lydia up a metal ladder to the roof.  Taking their time as they head to a part of the roof that they can see into a room in the heart of the warehouse.  Lydia looks into to see all the girls huddled together while a few men stood guard. Arata and Shannon were nowhere to been seen. Getting Lydia's attention, McGarrett leads her to a door and they slowly head down the stairwell there is a loud pop and Steve yells at as he ducks for cover pulling Lydia with him. Peeking out from where they are held up Lydia fires several rounds taking out one of the approaching men. Looking back at Steve, he is pulling something tight around his thigh. "Are you okay?" Worry lacing Lydia's features and voice as a bullet whizzed by her head. "Hold that thought," she was annoyed by being shot at and Steve being wounded. She stood up not caring and fires three single shots taking out the two  that were firing at them.  Steve pulls himself up wincing ,"Nice work Jersey girl," he pulls up his weapon and fires his gun, dropping the man sneaking up from behind Lydia.  "Thanks, Steve,"  as she walks over to Steve snaking her slender arm around his middle, helping him move down the corridor towards where the girls were being kept.

 

The team all met up just outside the where the girls were. You could hear the girl's  cry for help and plead for anyone to save them.  Danny went to Steve's side and helped his little sister hold up the SEAL. " What the Hell, Steve? I told you to be careful did I not say that" Danny started in on the SEAL. "Danno, give him a break he did it protecting my ass from getting shot at," Lydia said from the other side of Steve. Danny looked across Steve glaring a tad at the young Williams. "You just ... don't," Danny retorted back. While the Williams' dealt with the SEAL. Chin, Kono, and Lou advanced inside where the girls were. All the girls huddled together. Kono held her hands up and in a calm voice, "We are Five-0, we are here to help you." One of the girls closest to Kono grabbed onto her  and started to sobbing hard. Kono pats the frighten girl back.  Lou stands at the door looking  for  Steve and the girls when his eyes catches a door partly opened, "What do we have here?" Before anyone can answer Lou opens the door and follows into the blackness.

  
Steve gives a half smirk before growl back a curse as he shifts on his bad leg. Chin taking one look at the leader and reaches into his back pocket pulling out his cell and dialing a number,"This is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly of Five-0, we need medical at the... "  as Chin gave the location of where they were at Steve grunted for the Williams' to help him sit down. "One of the girls inside said that Arata, Erick and  Shannon went through a doorway. Lou just went to check it out and see if it leads anywhere," Kono said as she squats down on her haunches in front of Steve."You okay boss?" Steve  grunted,"Never better Kono, never better. Okay, guys let's get the girls outside. Danny go help Lou will ya?"  Kono replaced Danny as Danny disappeared  where Lou had gone."Come on girls, let's go outside we are having police and medics there and we can help you find your families okay," Chin spoke, all the girls followed him out Steve, Kono and Lydia following out after.


	8. Chapter 8

When Chin, Kono, Steve and Lydia along with dozen girls that they had freed from their hell had exited the musky smell of the warehouse into the night air of the Pacific Ocean they all breathed a bit better.  The only thing that brought their attention to the present was the sirens of police and  medical arriving on the scene.   There were several medical crews on the scene; one attended to Steve who had been shot in the thigh during the raid.  While Kono and Chin helped with access the girls  Lydia stayed close to Steve's side. "Commander McGarrett, the bullet seems to have been a through and through. I can't tell if anything has been damaged. Let's get you to the doc," the skillful medic said. Steve was about to agree when Danny and Lou appeared both out of breath. "Two miles it leads  they must have a car waiting for them. I took pictures of the tread of the vehicle,"Danny said all proud. Steve said,"Good work guys, I am heading to the hospital and as soon as I am free from there I plan on getting some shut-eye. Go home you all and get some sleep we will hit this later."

 

Once the medics load the SEAL into the ambulance, Lydia climbed in with. Danny looked at his baby sister, "Where are you going? You heard Steve. Home. Sleep. Now."  Lydia tilted her head, "No! I am going with Steve to make sure everything is okay and I will make sure he'll get home." The medic closes the door on Danny. Lydia giggles as the ambulance drives off leaving her brother there stand with his mouth wide open. Lydia sat still as the medic  attended to Steve. He was given an IV and some pain killers, he seemed really grateful for that. Lydia also knew McGarrett tried to be a tough guy but that leg injury had to be killing no matter how much training you had.

 

Closing his eyes, the SEAL mumbled something that Lydia couldn't make out so she moved closer. "What was that, Steve?" She was so close that she marveled at the length of his eyelashes. Lydia squeaks in surprise when Steve opens his eyes, staring back at her, she smiled taking in the flecks of blue in the hazel eyes, "Thanks, Lyd,  you didn't need to come with," he mumbled. "I know, but I wanted to." Closing his eyes again, "Thanks."  The ambulance arrives at the hospital and the EMT's  unload him to a room and the waiting doctors. Getting out of the back of the ambulance;  Lydia was greeted by a friendly nurse leads Lydia to a small waiting room asking if she would like something to drink a water or a coffee. Shaking her head no she sits down pulling out her phone and turning it on.  The notifications  of many missed calls and text messages echo in the small room. "Jesus, Danny freak out much," she said out loud. But there were no text messages from her brother at reading the name,she became pallor than normal.  Lydia's fingers scrambled to deleted the messages. She bites her lower lip. Wonder if the caller knew she was in Hawaii and would follow her. She prayed to God he did.  She knew she needs to talk to Danny about ...

 

"I take it you are Steve McGarrett's family or friend," the doctor stated from the doorway. Standing up glancing at the clock realizing she had sat there in the room by herself for about an hour, Lydia states ,"Co-worker, Is he goingto be okay?" The doctor smiled, "Yes, the commander will be okay. We did an extra no bone hit. We stitched him up and he is getting his discharge paper, we recommend someone be with him for the next forty-eight hours to watch there are no fevers or signs of infection." Lydia nods in acknowledgement, as the doctor starts leaving her big brother replaces where the doctor stood.

  
"Is he going to live?" Glaring a tad at her brother Lydia answered ,"He is fine, he is getting discharged. What are you doing here, Danno?"  Chuckling a bit, Danny replies,"You and Bossman forgot  one thing a ride home." Bowing like a butler,"At your service." Seeing her big brother act like a goof brought  a smile to her face.  The nurse brings the SEAL out his cargo pants  cut up to almost his hip and a white bandage wrapped tightly around his heavy thigh. The  nurse ask as she holds out a clipboard with papers, "Who is signing for the commander?"  The two Williams' at the same time say,"I will." That brought a chuckle out of the nurse and Steve. Danny takes the clipboard signing Steve's release as the nurse rattles off instructions and gives Lydia prescriptions of antibiotics and pain pills that can be filled tomorrow.  "Let's get out of here," Steve says as the nurse takes back the clipboard  before walking away. As the siblings walk as Danny pushes his partner out of the hospital in the wheelchair, he leans over whispering low that only Lydia can hear," You and I are going to be talking."  

### 


	9. Chapter 9

Danny drives the SEAL and his sister to Steve's house, letting her sister out as she grabs the crutches that the hospital gave Steve to get around once being released. After helping Danny to get  the SEAL into his house, Lydia walks around the room looking at all the photographs that Steve has hung. Danny had told her to stay down in the living room as he helps Steve up to his room.  Lydia smiles as she finds an old family photo. His family is on a beach, Steve looks probably ten or so, there is a tiny blonde, a sibling perhaps, but instead of looking into the camera she is looking off to the side. His parents stand in the back Steve's father's hand resting on his son's shoulder. His mother her facial features are sad and frightened looking all at the same time.  Looking towards the stairs, Lydia is wondering what is taking her brother so long, Letting out an exhausted  sigh she goes and sits down on Steve's couch for her brother to come down.

 

Upstairs, Danny had helped Steve to his bed.  "Your sister, Danny, she is so not what I pictured she is very not you. She definitely has the William charm."  Danny rolls his eyes and he opens drawers in Steve dresser until he finds a pair of pajama bottoms and a new pair of boxer briefs since the one that the SEAL is wearing is now bloody from him being shot. Throwing them at Steve, he turns around giving him a bit of privacy to change. "Hush about my sister. She is a good kid tho." Wincing as he strips double checking to see if Danny is looking as he switches underwear and slips  into the PJ bottoms. "Okay I am decent," Steve  watches his partner turn around as he pulls himself up towards the headboard. Danny walks out of Steve's bedroom and into the bathroom finding an empty glass on the sink he fills it up before walking back to Steve's room setting the glass down on the nightstand, "Just in case. Also, heads up the  Williams' are staying the night to make sure SuperSEAL will live through the night."  Danny heads to the door turning back he looks at his partner who looks like he is starting to doze off sitting up. Steve looks through his droopy eyes at Danny. "By the way, Steven, you touch her, I'll punch you in your face," Danny says as he walks out of the room leaving Steve to churn what he said.

  
Downstairs Lydia had curled herself up on Steve's couch and had fallen asleep. Danny smiles a bit at his baby sister. As he looks at her sleep he remembers her being little and instead of going to mom and pop's when she was scared of the dark she would make her way to his room with her white stuff bunny and climb into bed with him. She always looked up to him some time to the point it was annoying and Danny hard to believe was cruel to her like hiding her bunny or making fun of her lisp she had as a toddler.  Shaking his head, he felt like a schmuck at the thought of him being an ass to her. Grabbing the afghan blanket off the back of the couch he covers her. As he does her text message goes off he looks down to see the text message 'Bitch, you better pick up next time I call.'  It takes a lot for Danny to not wake her up or take the phone and reply to the text. Instead, he goes and sits in the lazy boy recliner.  Huffing out his anger, he sends a text to Kono that he need her  to run a trace on his sister's phone.  Kono replies back, 'with everything okay?'   Danny replies back,'Yeah, just being a big brother.'  Leaning his head back, he looks at his sister wondering what trouble she is in really.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up Steve blinked trying to focus he realizes he is in his bed.  His head under his pillow to block the light out. Turning his head he looked at the alarm clock, almost three o'clock in the afternoon. Steve throws the covers back his hand running down to where he was shot last night. It's definitely sore he sees the crutches by the door. Grunting he pushes himself up to a stand and tests his leg out. 'Fuck!'  It hurt a lot but he refused to use the metal toothpicks.

 

It took a good fifteen minutes for McGarrett to amble his way down the hall and down the stairs past the sleeping Williams as he heads to the kitchen.  Getting the coffee down he makes a fresh pot and pulls three coffee mugs down.  "What are you doing up let alone making coffee," Lydia said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She points at the dining room table and chair. "You sit I will finish up in here."  Steve grins as he pulls some bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator, "I feel fine. Did you sleep well?"  Lydia walks over to the stove standing in Steve's way, "I won't move until you sit down.' Her eyes narrow but the playful smile on her face says she is harmless. Steve closes the space between them, he leans down. "And if I say no," the smile spread wide and he moves his face closer to hers. Her chocolate-brown eyes widen as he moves close

 

Danny clears his throat interrupting whatever was happening between his partner and sister. He thought he had warned Steve last night not to mess with his sister, "SuperSEAL, I see you are doing well, how's the leg?" Lydia excused herself to head upstairs to the bathroom.  Her brother turned and watched her go up the stairs to find the bathroom. "It's sore but I will manage I always do.  Thanks Danny for helping me get home last night or should I say this morning."  Danny  turned around, "Do you remember what I said Steven? Leave my sister alone or I will punch you."  Steve's eyebrows shoot up, "Really Danno?" Danny walks over to pour the three their coffees,"Yes Steven. I am not sure what is really going on with her." Danny turns taking a mug of joe to Steve. I think she is here in Hawaii for two reasons." Steve takes the mug and drinks it black."Why do you say that? What two reasons?"

  
After somewhat freshening up in steve's bathroom by splashing some water on her face. Lydia had made her way back to the kitchen. Danny is cooking up the bacon and eggs while Steve is sitting down on a chair brought in from the dining room.  "Something smells heavenly," her voice drifts in before she does.  She goes and grabs a coffee mug and takes a careful sip of the hot liquid. "So what is the plan now that Arata and Erick are still in the wind with Shannon," Lydia asked?  "Taking the rest of today off since it's so late, I texted Kono, Chin, and Lou to come over for dinner with their families  maybe we could have a dinner and then talk some strategy. "Sounds like fun, HeyDanno, do you mind running me to my hotel room so I could get a change of clothes. Also please please tell me I get to see my niece and my nephew," Lydia said.  Still paying attention to the bacon and eggs Danny replied, "Probably  just Gracie, Charlie has to  be really careful  we have yet to see if the bone marrow worked properly, you'll get to see Charlie when we pick up Grace. But yeah, I can take you to get your clothes, I wanna have a talk with you anyways.  Let's eat everything is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. Plastic hangers and lineonum are not friends I took a tumble and really banged up my arm I find out on the 20th if I have to have surgery to repair it.


	11. Chapter 11

After Kono arrived with Adam to McGarrett's place, Danny and Lydia left to get a shower and a change of clothes. Lydia stared out the window of Danny's Camaro. Danny looks over at his sister, "So Lydia other than being a badass PI, what have you been doing? Seeing anyone?" Her eyes turn her attention to her older brother answering his questions, "Not much just usually my job. Doing night class a few nights a week. As for seeing anyone that have been over for about a month. So I was thinking  maybe after this case is over. What do you think of me staying here in Hawaii for a couple of weeks? I really  have missed you." Danny chuckles, "I have missed you to Lydi and I would love for you to stay longer you know that tho. What classes are you taking? Mom never mentioned it. Do I need to kick the guy's ass?" Lydia gets nervous as fiddles with her seatbelt as she answers her brother,  "Just classes. Nothing important, I promise. I did a good job kicking his ass all by myself."

 

Danny pulled into the hotel where Lydia had checked in putting the car in park. "What happened, Danny asked? Lydia who was trying really hard to get out of the car like it was on fire. "Lydia,"  he gets out the car and goes after her. "I won't ask what is going on. But I was hoping you just check out of this slum and come stay with me."  She stops in front of her hotel door, not looking at him, "I would love that maybe this weekend I can make ma's lasagna for you," she pushes the door open to see the room in shambles. Danny also sees the room tossed and pushes his sister out of the drawing is a gun as he enters the room her computer is smashed and attached on the screen is a sticky note. 'She is mine go back to Jersey or I will make you my bitch--A'.  

 

Danny looks at Lydia as she gathered up her belongs. "Lydi, stop what you are doing,  tell me what the fuck is going on. Today this and last night the text message. Please talk to me."  Lydia drops her bag, "You saw that?" Her voice wavered as she asked Danny. "This room and my cell phone don't have anything do with each other. I promise. I think somehow Arata knows about me. Maybe with my digging before I came to Five-0; Arata found about me."  Danny walked back to his car leaving his sister in the room, a few moments later he came back in with an evidence bag placing the smashed laptop and note in an evidence bag. "I will have Fong run these for anything that could give us a lead." Danny looked at her sister as her cell vibrated with a text message after text message.  Lydia looks at her cell phone like it's on fire be turning it off and pocketing it.

  
After gathering up the rest of her belongs and dropping off the evidence off with Fong, the siblings end up Danny's. While Lydia jumps in the shower Danny plays two roles one being snooping big brother and two being a detective. Going through what little belongs she has in her  messenger bag is  court documents with her name on it. A protective order and the concealed weapon certificate  both dated the same day.  He writes down the name of the who she has the protective order against. Placing them back and leaves the spare room. He looks at the bathroom door worried about his baby sister.  Great one more thing to add to his list of worries.  Danny hurries into the master bathroom and takes a quick shower and puts on a change of clothes of a light gray t-shirt and light-colored cargo shorts Walking out to his living room his baby sister is sitting on the couch in a white sundress with a bright blue halter bikini underneath that. "Where the Hell do you think you are going in that?"  Raising her brow, Lydia replied back to Danny," To Steve's, I think I am going to play in the Ocean while I am there. Now are you ready, let's go get Gracie." Getting up and leaves her brother standing there with his jaw all slacked jawed.  As he runs out of the door locking it behind him, "Seriously, you are going to wear that around Steve?"  


	12. Chapter 12

Gracie was talking a mile a minute still as she and Lydia got out of the car and headed inside of Steve. "Uncle Steve..." the pre teen gives Steve a huge hug, "Are you going to be okay?" The Seal stares down at her before kissing the top of her head, "I am okay Grace, nothing can keep me down. How is Charlie doing?" Moving back from Steve to so he could sit down, "He is having a bad day," her smile turned to a small frown."The doctor told mom it could take a couple of months before he felt better." Steve frown a bit at the news Grace said. Looking over at Danny, who was talking to Chin,Kono, and Lou, "What are you four conspiring to do?" They all stopped talking and looked at Steve. "It's probably about me Steve," Lydia said as she appeared with a bottle of water. Cracking opens the bottle and taking a sip. "Am I right?" She asked. Danny nodded his head yes. Letting out a huge sigh and putting the lid back on the water bottle. "I am going to take advantage of the ocean. Care to join me, Gracie?" Gracie's eyes lit up, " Heck yes."

 

After Grace and Lydia were gone to the beach, Steve looks toward William's girls and back to Danny. "What's up, man? Is everything okay?" Danny sits down on the chair next to Steve as the rest of Five-0 circle in to hear. "When I took Lydia to grab her belonging her hotel room was trashed and shook. Her work laptop was smashed and a sticky note warning her to go back to Jersey and stop looking for Shannon or she is next. It was from Arata." Steve jaw squared off, "Please tell me that you made her go back to your place?" Danny looked over to where his sister and daughter were splashing each other,"Yeah, she at my place. But I think she is in more trouble then just Arata tho. While she was showering I went through her things. I found a protective order that she placed on an ex and the day she got her concealed weapons permit was the same day as the order was placed. I think she is here also hiding out from the douche on the order. I think that who contacted her last night while she was sleeping. She asked if she could stay here for a while after the case with Shannon was solved. Steve, I know you told her she could help us, but I am begging you to please keep her off the case for her own safety." 

 

Steve sat there processing all the information Danny just said, "If Lydia is not with us I want a protective detail with her. Arata is bad news. Kono and Chin can you run background on ... Danny, what is the dipshit name?" Danny stands up and pulling out the paper where he wrote down the name, " His name is Kyle Owens." Steve finishes,"find out all you can on him. I agree with you Danny, she isn't on the case now. Is she as hot-headed and stubborn as you? Because if she is you know that she is going to attempt to try to do anything to help." Just then Danny's phone rang it was Fong. Danny listened to the csi explain what he found her laptop and note. "Thanks, Fong, for letting us know." Turning to the others, "No workable prints, he was able to recover files off her hard drive. One specifically labeled Kyle it has major encryption on it. Shannon's files he is trying to recover most of the file for her was deleted before it was smashed." Steve stood up and went into the house coming back out a few moments with a couple towels, "Danny, Let's go talk with your sister about what all she had file wise on Shannon. We won't mention Kyle until or if it becomes a problem okay?" Danny and Steve slowly headed for the beach to talk to Lydia.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny gave Grace a towel  and told her to go see what Chin and Kono were doing.  Steve handed Lydia a towel as he spoke, "Danny and I need to talk to you." Lydia took the towel drying off her hair a bit before start drying off. " Okay, does this have to do with what happened back at my hotel?" She looked up at the SEAL as she finishes dry off. Steve just stared down at her, when she looked up at him with those huge brown eyes. Gulping a bit Steve looks over at Danny who is now glaring at him as he mouths. 'Don't even think about it.'  "Yeah, Steve and I don't think it's a good idea that you continue on with this case. We are placing you in protective custody when you are not with one of us or the rest of Five-0."

 

Throwing on her white sundress Lydia started to argue. "No, I refuse to be babysat. I know how to protect myself and others." She pushed past the two very frustrated at the situation.  "How do they even know about me looking for Shannon?" She turned around so fast that Steve and Danny collided with each other.  "Wait, what if we use this to our advantage? Use me for bait to draw out Arata and Erick. Then we can get Shannon."  Danny was starting to get worked up and his eyes started to bug out of his head. Steve saw that Danny was to probably say something he would regret.  Grabbing Lydia's arm gently Steve leads her down the beach to talk to her.

  
Chin was on the phone when Lou and his family showed up. "Thanks, Fong, I will let Steve and Danny, as well as the others, know." Looking to see Danny come back as Steve and Lydia still off walking. "Fong did some digging on the files he was able to get into your sister's files. He is sending me  the files."  Danny looked at the others, " Seriously I know why my dad has gray hair from her. She is a lot of work to deal with." The others all laugh. Down on the beach Steve and Lydia walk. "Your brother loves you. He just doesn't want to admit that he is worried about you. After Matty is just being extra caution of you." Lydia nodded her head.  "Lydia, you don't have to tell me but I rather you do but who is Kyle Owens."  Lydia stopped dead in her tracks every muscle froze, "How do you know about Kyle?" Her eyes look up Steve's, "He is my ex... I am working on making him see that." Steve knew Lydia was holding back something, "Why did he become an ex?"  Lydia closed her eyes as she thought when she opened them she just started walking. "Steve, he is just an ex that is it." Steve just followed after 


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Steve and Lydia arrive back his house, Lou was cooking up the steaks on the grill. Lou's wife, Renee was talking with Kono and Adam. Grace and Samantha are busy looking up something on Grace's cell phone. Lou's son is not there since he is over at a friend's house. Chin and Danny are gone, Lydia looks around, "Gracie, where is Danno?" Gracie looks up at her aunt, "He went somewhere with uncle Chin. Someone called and said it was super important to come quickly."  Kono had walked over to Steve while Lydia was talking to Grace. "Steve, Fong called, They broke through one Lydia's files,  one of them seem to be really important." Lydia looked at Steve, "Everything okay Steve?" Steve wrap an arm around her shoulder,"Everything is fine."

 

An hour later, Chin and Danny return. Danny looks at Steve, nodding his head for Steve to follow. Steve excuses himself and follows after Danny. "I think Lydia found where the money trail from Arata leads to that is why Arata doesn't want Lydia here. We need to talk to Governor Denning, one of the funds is being sent to one of the people that funding his campaign. " Steve pulled out his cell, making the call to Governor Denning's office."Governor, Danny and I need to talk to you right away...Yes, we can be there within the hour."  Steve hung up,"Let's eat and then get to his office."

 

Heading to the Governor's office, Danny looks over at Steve driving,"Why is that I tell you, my sister, is off limits and you insist on pushing the boundaries?" Steve smirks, "Maybe it's to get you all riled up. But I do have to admit she is rather cute." Danny goes to say something when both Steve and he realize someone is in the back seat. Steve reaches back and pulls the blanket that is covering the person to show Lydia she has the biggest grin and can't stop laughing. "Seriously Danny, you told Steve to stay away from me? Thank you, Steve, for saying that I am cute." Danny's eyes roll, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought Steve and I told you that you are off the case." Lydia didn't bother to look at her brother she looks at Steve. "I am not giving up on Shannon and I brought you this case anyways so I have a right to be there." Steve smiles as he pulls into the parking stall.  "You can help us by listening to your brother and me. We both want the best for you and don't want to see you hurt as well."

  
Governor Denning is floored by what the Five-0 team tells him,"I have known Richard Owens for years we are college roommates. I want him to be brought in for questioning. Lydia sat there quietly as her older brother had instructed until the name Richard Owens was mentioned. "I am sorry to interrupt but is Richard Owens any relations to a Kyle Owens." She held her breath as she waited for the answer,"I do believe that he has a Nephew that he has raised as a son name Kyle," the Governor replied to her.  At what the Governor says Lydia goes a sickly white," Excuse me," She bolted from the room and out to Danny's car. She is sitting near the back tire when Steve and Danny come out. "Lydia..." Danny squats down in front of his sister,"Please talk to me." She looks up at him,"I don't wanna talk about just please take me to your place." She gets up and waits for Steve to unlock the car and she climbs in she is extremely silent the car ride to Danny's.


	15. Chapter 15

Lydia gets out of the car at Danny's and goes inside, while Danny and Steve stayed out to talk. "Kyle did something to my sister, what I have no clue but, I am going to find out,"Danny tells Steve as he pulls out his cell, dialing a number putting the device on speaker phone. After a few rings Danny and Lydia's mom answer, "Danny, I am so delighted you called. How is Charlie doing? Grace? How are you?" Danny chuckles at Clara's questions. " I am good ma. The kids are doing good, Charlie is taking to the new bone marrow good and should be up to big to the city to see his grandparents soon. Hey ma, I have a question for you about Lydia?"  Clara confused a bit by why Danny is calling about Lydia. "Why don't you call her baby? She probably has the answers for you." Steve is the next to speak to the Williams' matriarch. "Hi Clara, It's Steve.  The reason Danny's asking is her boss sent Lydia here to Hawaii on assignment. Somehow one of our classes and what her boss sent her crossed paths. Somehow a name was mentioned tonight, and we have a feeling that Lydia know him." Danny finished,"Ma, his name is Kyle Owens, does that name ring a bell. Is Lydia seeing him? Has he ever hurt her that you know of?"  Flabbergasted with what Steve and Danny have said Clara responded, "Wait, Lydia is in Hawaii...Kyle Owens, Yes  I think they are together. I have met him a few times at Lydia's place. I don't think he would hurt her. Kyle seems a perfect gentleman always kind to Lydia and the rest of the family."  Danny blew out a sigh,"Ma, you need to talk to Lydia about her job okay, it's not my place to say why she is here. But I think Lydia is in trouble and I am going to keep her safe ma."

 

After the phone call with Danny's mom, Danny and Steve got out of the Camaro. "Who you want to play bad cop or good cop, Danno?" Steve's face is grim. He hate to have to question Lydia like they were going to. "I think I need to do this alone, Steve, to be perfectly honest," Danny said as he opened the door. "Lydi, I need to talk to you," Danny called out.  Going to Grace's room  where Lydia was staying while she was here the door is shut. Knocking on the door, "Lydia, open the door for me." Danny test the door knob and it's not locked, opening it slow he peered in. Her bags open on the bed, her cell phone laying on top of the big.  but no Lydia. The window is wide open. "Fuck," Danny says as he hurries out  of the bedroom to where Steve is waiting in the living room. "She gone."  Steve jumps up from the couch," Wait...what? Where is she man?" Danny glares at Steve," Seriously, If I knew I wouldn't be so fucking pissed off."

 

Peeking out the door at Danny and Steve talking on the phone.  Running into gracie's room , Lydia opens her suitcase  and pulls out a change of clothes  stuffing them into an extra backpack  of Grace's. Leaving her cell phone and going to the window opening it and climbs out as she whispers low, "Sorry Danno."  Going through a couple of the neighbors back yards until one of the neighbors yells at her and she goes down the street. Finding a small cafe, she uses the phone calling for a cab to pick her up. As Danny and Steve  drove past the cafe her cab pulled from the curb. "Take me to the Pearl Harbour Memorial please."  After an hour of driving around looking for Lydia, Danny pulled out his phone and called Chin. "I need to put an APB out....The name for the APB Chin is Lydia Williams." 


	16. Chapter 16

Lydia stood there looking out at the memorial for the Arizona before a voice from behind her calling her name that got her attention.  The voice sounded like someone she knew but when she turned that wasn't anyone there. Taking a deep breath, she had spent most of the evening at memorial. The sun was starting to go down, Lydia would need a place to sleep.  

 

Walking down the street, she found a cheap motel but she would figured that is where her brother would look for her. Going across the street to a more expensive motel and checking in under name of one of Danny's ex girlfriend.  

 

Across town Danny at Steve's was trying to figure out where his little sister was. Calling all the hotels even the crummy ones no one under Lydia's name has been checked in. "Fuck, Steve I can't deal with anything anymore. Charlie, now my sister."  Steve came in with a couple beers, "I understand man. Tell me about Lydia."

  
Danny took the beer after taking a sip,"Lydia  was born when I was 14. Mom and pops' little surprise. She struggled from the start. She was born too early, spent time in NICU. When she came home she was so tiny. Matt and My other sister were afraid to hold her but I loved holding her. Once she was able to walk and talk she was my shadow. When she has nightmares as a kid. Instead of her going to our parents she came to me. We were close until right before I met Rachel she was sixteen.. She started getting in a lot of trouble with one of my ex girlfriends. Every Time I asked why she was doing this she lie to me. Right after Rachel and I split, she and I started to finally talk she said all the time she was proud of me. For some reason Steve, I can't get her to be honest with me."

  
Steve sat there listening to his friend, "Did you ever ask your ex why Lydia was getting in trouble?" Steve's phone rings," McGarrett.... Where was she.... Please take her to Five-0 headquarters to my office and don't let her out of your site." Hanging up Steve looked at Danny. "HPD just picked up your sister. Let's go." 


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting in Steve's office, Lydia sat there with her hand cuffed tight behind her. She felt embarrassed as she led in Kono, Lou and Chin were at the table computer discussing something when they go quiet when she is brought in. Lydia lower her face to not meet theirs as she is shown into Steve's office. About twenty minutes later, Steve and Danny show up standing outside the door is Officer Pua Kai.

 

"Thanks Pua," Steve says as turns to look at Danny. "I know that she is your sister but I want to talk to her first." Danny looked at his partner and grumpily replies, " Fine, I will go see what the team has dug up." Steve watches Danny join the others before going into his office.  Taking a deep breath, as he walks in. "Nice to see you again, Lydia." He notices she is cuffed with her hands behind her back and she looks miserable. "How long have you been here like that?" Lydia's voice barely audible, "Twenty minutes or so."  Steve curses as he grab out a cuff key and undoes her cuffs. "I am sorry Pua should have undid your cuffs, But I think he was worried you would run again." Sitting on his desk top in front of Lydia. "Please, tell me why you took off."

 

Out at the computer table, the team had pulled up some information, about Kyle Owens.  Danny's fist ball up as he reads about Kyle.  Numerous arrests for assaults on women, the newest a few months old.  The plaintiff in the case, was Lydia.  "Open up the file, Chin," Danny told him. The pictures on the screen made bile rise in his throat.  Lydia laying in a hospital bed her eyes so swollen from the punches she took from Kyle's fists. Kono read the medical report, "Broken cheekbone, broken nose, broken ribs, punctured lung,  lacerated liver and spleen, and a broken wrist. The doctor repaired the lung and liver. They had to remove the spleen because it was so badly damaged."  Danny didn't wait he walked into Steve's office, "Does Ma or Pops know about what Kyle did to you?"

  
Lydia just sat there in silence, tears rolling down her cheeks. "DO THEY KNOW?!" Danny bellows out. "NO, THEY DON'T," Lydia yelled back!  "My emergency contact is a friend in New York she use to work for the firm as the secretary. After being released I stayed with her, mom and pops think I broke my wrist by being clumsy." Danny goes to say something to his sister, when Steve's cell goes off, "McGarrett... yeah.... when and where...yes we will be there soon, Thanks for the info." Looking at the two Williams siblings, "The police found Shannon, Lydia."  Lydia's eyes scanned Steve."What are you not saying Steve," she asks? "I am sorry Lydia, she is dead; shot 3 times in the chest."  Lydia starts shaking her head. " No. No. No. No. No." Lydia turns around to try and leave the room but Danny stops her pulling her towards him. She  starts sobbing into his chest, Danny stood there holding his baby sister tight looking at Steve. 


End file.
